Musical inspiration
by TheOriganalFanfictionWriters
Summary: I write one shots inspired by songs. Using all my ships including Felix and Chloe, Joe (stampy) and Lina, David (squid) and BMO, dan (isnotonfire) and endless, Phil and CiCi
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Hey guys! Im starting a new series where either you guys suggest songs or i choose them from my spotify playlist. Many ships will be involved, including some new ones! I do not own any of these songs.

* * *

Song: stay with me

artist: sam smith

ship:Ross and Helena

Summary: when Helena falls a great hight, Ross is sure she was with someone. Helena is wounded in hospital, will Ross stay with the girl he truly loves, even under his anger, or will things crack and crumble?

* * *

The last thing that Helena remembered was saying a prayer that Ross didn't find her first. He didn't. Kim did. And then ran into yogtowers. She cupped her hands to her mouth and sort of half-screamed, half-shouted "Ross! Alex! Chris!" Soon enough, the incredible trio that _was_ hat films came rushing down the stairs, followed by The Wrong Chris-sips-and The Wrong Alex-Parvis. Kim led them outside to find that Helena had tried to get up. Parvis dug his phone out of his pocket and called 999.

* * *

The paramedics bustled Helena off into an ambulance. However, not even Ross was allowed to come with her. "To my car!" Sips yelled, raising his fist. Everybody rushed to the black Toyota. Alex (smith) sent a collective text to most of the rest of yogtowers that 'Helena is in the hospital. St. Richards. Come. And that means you too, ELSA!'

* * *

It it was a mere five minutes before the 'closest person to Helena' was allowed to see her. And that was Ross. However, he wasn't thinking of hugging her and telling her how much he was worried about her, he was sure that she had been sat up in their tree. They had first kissed in that tree. And Ross vividly remembered that Helena couldn't climb up herself. She needed a leg up. And she wouldn't just ask anyone. It was a special tree. Not to mention a tall tree. Taller than yogtowers. And that was a great hight to fall.

* * *

"Ross!" She said as he had entered.

"Helena. Who was it?" His tone started low "I know you fell from that tree. Who helped you up there?"

"Krissi." She said. Ross then made a good point as to where Krissi was when Helena fell. But she couldn't say anything. Ross was about to turn to leave, but Helena grabbed his arm.

"no! Please, don't leave me." She whispered. But Ross just turned and walked away.

* * *

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forger to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to suggest any songs for me to use in a review or a pm.

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Hey guys! And welcome back to whatever this is. So, I'm sorta tweaking the meaning if this song so it can fit the ship I had in mind when I chose it. I think it fits right. I do not own this song, but I own Abby, and I own the tweaks.

* * *

Song: human

artist: Christina Perry

ship: seeing double.

my tweaked title: not only human.

summary: Abby thinks that she may be dangerous to lalna after her Enderborn instinct kicks in and she nearly kills him. So, she decides to tell Nano about it, and of course, there will be tears involved. But, will she have the guts to tell him when he finds her?

* * *

"Abby!" Lalna ran into his girlfriend's room to find Nano sat at the desk with Abby. "Oh, Abby. You didn't mean to hurt me, I know. Please don't feel bad."

The Enderborn girl stood up. She drew a shaky breath. "Look, Lalna," she sat him down on her bed. He held her hands and looked into her eyes. "I know, you mean well, but, if you haven't guessed, I am not only human. There is a monster inside me. And, I'm more monster than human. There is just an ounce of restraint I didn't use to try and stop myself from hurting you. I can hold the weight of worlds if that is what you ask, but I cannot put you in danger."

feeling as if Abby had just broken up with him Lalna walked back to his castle, alone. He sat down on his bed and placed two blocks of cobblestone in front of him. Pulling out his statue hammer, he made Abby. He hardly ever left that room again. Ate infrequently. And slowly, but surely, he was being driven mad.

One day, Abby teleported into his room and kissed his cheek. He stood and looked into her eyes. Then, they locked lips again, however, this time, she pushed him onto his bed...

* * *

Anyways guys, thanks for watching, don't forget to R&R&F&F&AS always I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed!

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone so long, I had stuff... :( this is a new ship, Yaay! I do not own the song, but I do own CiCi.

* * *

Song: Kisses for Breakfast

Artist: Melissa Steel

Ship: Phil& CiCi

Summary: CiCi wakes up late, and decides that it's about time that she and Phil had some fun...

Rating (hey, new feature!): K+ (mentions making out, and a F/M relationship.)

* * *

It was a warm, summery morning in July. CiCi opened her eyes to see Phil laid beside her, sleeping peacefully. She smiled; he was so perfect, so sweet. And he was hers. She still couldn't believe that she was blessed with such an adorkable man. CiCi wrapped her arms around him, kissing his forehead. He opened his eyes-she could go swimming in those eyes- and smiled. She smiled back, playing with Phil's hair. "Hey," he said, planting a kiss on the end of her nose and wrapping his arms around her.

The sun streamed through the window and cast shadows on Phil's skin. CiCi sat up, her light brown hair curled slightly due to he lack of interaction with straighteners in the last few days. Phil liked it like that. It was natural. He felt for her hand, intertwining their fingers. She leant her head against his shoulder. "Phil, it's like..." CiCi checked the clock by her bedside "12:02. We should get up." Phil pouted. CiCi giggled. Damn, she was cute when she giggled. Pressing her body playfully against Phil's, CiCi stared into his eyes.

It seemed an appropriate reaction to smile at the gesture. Phil pressed his lips against CiCi's. She seemed okay with it. The playful, innocent, purely Phil-like kiss soon escalated further. CiCi parted her lips slightly, and Phil took his chance. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, the couple played around for about an hour, before CiCi got out if bed, only whispering "that was sweet," before walking downstairs.

* * *

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters, and I hope you enjoyed!

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


End file.
